Faris Djinn
Faris Djinn is a warrior dog who teamed up with Scrooge and his family during "Treasure of the Found Lamp!", in search for a sacred lamp passed down through his family. History On an evening in "Treasure of the Found Lamp," Djinn snuck onto a cargo boat departing for Duckburg with the intent of reclaiming an ancient heirloom to his family originally discovered by Scrooge McDuck. But once he made his way to McDuck Manor, Scrooge admits he misplaced the lamp he was looking for, leading Djinn to cause havoc on many of the furnishings. In order to make him stop, Scrooge and his family instead make up a lie by saying that the crown was stolen by a Greek god. Even though Djinn bought the lie, Scrooge and his adventuring companion Webby were forced to tag along with him on the flight to Greece. Once there, they made their way into Selene's temple and confronted a beast known as Charybdis, who was also in on the act along with the goddess Selene herself. But once Djinn was able to defeat Charybdis, the group was forced to improvise further in order to stall him, so back in Duckburg Huey, Dewey and Louie could find the lamp before Djinn realized the trip was a ruse. Scrooge and Selene then dressed up as a Minotaur and demanded from Djinn that the only way to pass to the next room was answering an impossible riddle. Unfortunately Djinn answered the riddle faster than they imagined, so they were forced to use Selene's joke book to buy them more time. By the time Djinn answered all the riddles, the triplets contacted Scrooge about the Lamp's whereabouts being somewhere within the junkyard of Duckburg. In order to return home, Selene introduced herself to Djinn in the next room and claimed the thief of the lamp was a lady known as Ma Beagle back in Duckburg. Scrooge, Webby and Djinn then regrouped with the triplets and made their way to the junkyard to find the lamp. However, the junkyard was a hiding ground belonging to the Beagle Boys, leading Djinn to recklessly attack them in order to ensure they couldn't get their hands on the lamp. But once Djinn realized they were in an actual junkyard, he realized Scrooge and his family were merely playing a charade the entire time and that the lamp was actually thrown away a long time ago. Nevertheless, Djinn and the rest of the gang proceeded to fend off the Beagle Boys while attempting to retrieve the lamp, but unfortunately Ma Beagle was able to retrieve it before they could. But to Ma's surprise as she was wiping the side of the lamp hoping for a genie to come out, nothing was. Djinn laughed at Ma after realizing she thought there would be an actual living genie within the lamp. After Scrooge and the kids realized that all the trouble they went through was for something that wasn't even the slightest bit powerful or dangerous, they demanded to know what it was all for. Djinn claimed that he wanted the lamp as it had not only been a family heirloom for centuries, but that he also wanted it as a gift for himself as it was also his birthday. He then explains the story of the lamp, with one of his ancestors having discovered the lamp at a bazaar she was visiting. Once she rubbed it, a genie did appear in front of her, but instead of asking for wishes, she befriended the genie instead which eventually lead them to fall in love with one another. When the time finally came of her needing to make a wish, she decided to wish for the genie's freedom so they could remain together as a husband and wife. Soon after and just as Ma Beagle was about to destroy the lamp, Djinn shot an arrow through the handle of the lamp with a string attached to it and snatched it out of her hand, while warning the other Beagle Boys to back off. The next day, everyone is present in the dining hall back at McDuck Manor to celebrate Djinn's birthday as Beakley had baked a cake for the party. When asked by Scrooge what he plans to do now, Djinn replied saying he would find a new quest and hopefully let the lamp act as a whole new legend to share with his future descendants. Back in Egypt during "Moonvasion," Djinn alongside fellow Egyptian Amunet are seen attempting to defend themselves against the Moonlanders who are attacking the Pyramid of Toth-Ra. Unfortunately Djinn is injured in the process, and is forced to retreat with Amunet back into the Pyramid to avoid capture. Fellow Duckburgian Della Duck, along with children and Djinn's past allies Webby, Huey, Dewey and Louie fly over them while hoping to pick them up for the invasion battle. However, Della believes it to be too dangerous to land close to them, and instead decides to find someone as strong as a god to help, leading them to embark to Ithaquack with the Sunchaser instead. Because of this, it is unknown whether or not Djinn and Amunet are captured, but they are assumed to have made peace with the Moonlanders after their leader Lunaris was defeated. Appearances Season 2 * 8. Treasure of the Found Lamp! *17. What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! (pictured on Lunaris Monitor) * 24. Moonvasion! Trivia * The name Djinn (Arabic جِنّ, jinn) is the collective form of the noun jinniyy (Arabic جِنِّيّ), which both means "genie" and is the source of the English word "genie." So Djinn's family name literally means "genie-kind," an accurate description considering his paternal ancestor was a genie. * Unlike his 1980s counterpart, Djinn first starts out neutral before proving heroic after all. Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters